A Fallen Fairy
by miko647635
Summary: It is finally time for the Winx to use their Sirenix Wishes, However when Princess Bloom of Domino refuses to pay compensation , all their wishes are at stake. What will Bloom do when she realizes that she can be the reason for everythings undoing?Two Shot
1. Revised chapter 1

**Fallen:- A stubborn fairy**

**A/N:- Hello and welcome to ' Fallen:- A stubborn fairy'. It is most probably going to be a two shot but I'm still not sure….. Anyway here is the first chapter.**

**Revised yet again! There were a lot of errors that needed to be addressed and I hop I have done so in this revision.**

** I also have four upcoming one or two shots namely: - 'Fallen- An earth fairies fic', 'The Final Battle:- Domino's last stand' , ' Coming together again' and ' Sweet or Sour' **

It had been a long day for Bloom, Princess of Domino and keeper of the Dragon's flame. After all defeating one of the greatest threats to the magic dimension wasn't easy. She walked into the teacher's quarter and flung herself onto the bed.

Her actions were mimicked by Stella and Musa who were feeling tired too. Flora, however, decided to brew a herbal tea which would make her friends feel more energetic. She knew that they very all feeling physically and emotionally drained after their hectic day , and they needed to be in tip-top shape to attend the ' Wish Ceremony'.

Andros's princess was engaged in a conversation with Sirenix guardian about her Sirenix wish while Tecna was engrossed in making anti- mutant technology.

As evening approached, the Winx Club and their Sirenix guardians all gathered in the common room where they had often had discussions about their mission.

Aisha's Sirenix Guardian spoke solemnly "This is a very important ceremony for all of you as Sirenix Fairies. However before we begin the ceremony, there is something you should know. The wish that you make will cost you something. It's a give and take situation. Those who wish to back out must do so now. Remember one thing; it is our power to grant wishes. You are not the possessors of this power, so please do not ask us to make a wish which we cannot grant."

Bloom looked around and said "I cannot speak for my friends but I will for myself. I will not back out now. My wish is important to me…."

The rest of the Winx Club in unison said "As it is to us. We agree with Bloom. There is no backing out now."

Musa's Sirenix Guardian nodded and said "Very well. Let the ceremony begin."

A chilling wind swept around the room as the Winx let their powers connect with that of their guardians. The Winx shuddered as they felt the vast power of the Sirenix guardians connect with them while the Sirenix guardians felt slightly repulsed by the comparatively weaker powers .

It was a long time since they had granted a Sirenix Wish. The last time someone had gained Sirenix, the fairy had ended up losing their body and hence she had not made the wish.

Before , Daphne, the only people who had made the wish had been the Ancient Fairies whose powers were strong and untainted. However , there was a slight taint in all their powers, because they had used a convergence with Bloom, who had been turned into Dark Bloom earlier.

As the fusion concluded, the Sirenix Guardians opened their eyes and said "You can now make your wish . Choose wisely . Princess of Andros, you will begin."

Stepping forward, Aisha softly said "My wish ….. My wish is that Nabu will awaken from his coma."

The guardians nodded and said "Your wish is as pure as the waters of Andros. For this wish, the compensation that you must give is simple: - During the next fortnight one of your family members will fall into a coma."

On seeing the panicked look on her face, one of the guardians allayed her fears by saying "Do not worry child. That person will awaken again with no recollection of ever having fallen into a coma"

Aisha moved away, her thoughts melancholic, leaving Stella to take centre stage. Stella seemed to ponder for a while before saying "My wish… is to have my parents back together again."

"Very well Princess of the Sun. However, the compensation that you will pay will shatter your heart into a million pieces. You and your squire boyfriend will break up while your parents will come together."

Nia's eyes widened and she thought " Liars…True lovers can never be separated by a wish…. Especially not a Sirenix Wish"

A tear trickled down Stella's face which she wiped away. She was going to lose Brandon. She was going to lose the person she loved most, the one who could make her day brighten by just telling her that she was beautiful. .

As Stella moved into her earlier position she wondered whether she had done the right thing or not. Brandon was the world to her and she certainly didn't want to lose him. He truly loved her and cared about her.

It was hard on her, yet she felt a small amount of happiness when she thought of her parents coming together.

Musa, who was the next one to make her wish, hugged Stella to make her feel better saying "My wish…. I wish that my mother would come back to life."

"There is no compensation that can fulfill the requirement for this wish. While it is in our power to grant that wish, we will only grant it if you promise to give us your first born child's life."

Musa's eyes filled with sorrow when she thought about giving up her first born child. Riven would certainly not approve of it and frankly, her mother wouldn't either.

Her voice trembled as she spoke .

" I cannot….. My child…. Riven will never approve of it. Stella , Aisha how can you be so selfish ? You jumped into the ravine when Brandon fell into it! How can you sacrifice your love for him? Aisha, will Nabu really approve of what you did? I'm sure that he wouldn't want any of your family members to go into a coma! Didn't you think before you made the wishes? Really I am disappointed in you both."

The fairies looked shocked and so did their guardians. Stella and Aisha had sheepish looks on their faces.

Amatheia, who recovered from her shock first, said " Think about what you are saying Musa. You have only one chance at your wish."

"I'm sorry Theia. I cannot make this wish." She stepped outside the Sirenix circle but her facial expression showed her sadness. She had wanted her mother back with her and now she had lost that chance forever.

Bloom, who stepped into the centre of the circle, said "I wish that my sister, the nymph of Magix, Daphne would no longer be a bodiless spirit."

"Princess Bloom of Domino, the compensation you must give is the Dragon's Flame and your kingdom. The former Princess Daphne poured almost all her power into you and now it is time that the power and the throne returned to her."

Bloom who was shocked stuttered "I can't give it up. My powers are responsible for saving the entire magic dimension. How can you ask me to give it up? The throne of Domino I don't mind but the Flame? Never!"

She heard a gasp from her friends and Musa said "Bloom! Daphne is responsible for saving you and the dimension. If it wasn't for her, you would probably be dead."

Shaking her head Bloom replied "I will not hand over the Dragon's Flame." She broke out of the circle, running away to her room.

"This ceremony cannot continue if the Princess does not give up the Flame. She has made the wish, now it is time that she pays compensation. If she doesn't all your wishes will be lost and your compensation will be in vain."

Stella opened her eyes and glared in the direction of Bloom's room, as she heard the words of the Guardians.

"I will try to convince her Stella."

"Thanks Flora. You are the best."

**A/N:- Cliffhanger! What do you think will happen? Will Bloom sacrifice the Flame or will she be stubborn and not give it up? What will happen to Matlin? Please do review. **

**Next Chapter :- Flora and Bloom have a talk. And a secret is uncovered. **


	2. The fate of a fairy

**Chapter 2-The fate of a fairy**

**A/N: - Welcome to the second chapter of 'A Fallen Fairy'. The events of this story tie in with 'The Ancient Faeries: - Reborn'.**

**Thoughts are in italics. **

**NadeshikoLove1224:- I have rewritten the chapter and hopefully made it more realistic.**

**Zadien: - Thank you for your insight on the chapter. Stella somehow does seem selfish and if she got a chance she would want her parents to come together again. Musa on the other hand….. Well I have changed her reaction to the compensation to make it more believable.**

**Akela Victoire:- **** I'm glad that you think it is an interesting concept. To gain something you must lose something and this is what I have tried to portray here. Of course since this is the Winx Club we are talking about I doubt that there will be compensation for their wishes in canon. **

"You lied to them!"

A soft voice replied "I did not Nia."

"Yes you did. You lied to them about the compensation"

The anger in Nia's voice made Hemera cringe. Nia was generally very soft spoken and to hear her express her anger like this was scaring her.

"I did not lie. Didn't you all feel it? Didn't you feel the taint that tried to poison us when we connected with the Winx?"

Nia frowned as she recalled a stinging feeling, when she had connected with the fairy of Nature. She had dismissed it as she thought that it was because she had not connected with a fairy for a very long time.

Mneme who was looking at Nia intently said "Nia, I know you felt it. That taint was the reason for the compensations being so awful. Aisha's compensation was the only one which remained the same."

While the guardians discussed about the wishes peacefully, the Winx Club, except for Flora and Tecna, were furious at Bloom.

"She had no right to walk away like that. After all wasn't she the one who said 'There is no backing out now'?"

"You are right Stella. Bloom is a hypocrite….."

Flora who was listening to Stella and Aisha softly said "You can't judge her like that Aisha. Bloom has never been a hypocrite. I will go and talk to her if you both will stop talking so badly about our 'friend'."

She put emphasis on the word _friend, _making them realize that she wasn't happy that they were insulting her.

Before they could reply, Flora walked off to Bloom's room with a slight smile on her face. She was about to enter the room when Bloom said "What do you mean Daphne? I am the reason that the compensations were so cruel…."

"I am sorry Bloom. I should have warned you earlier."

Tears fell and Bloom said "No Daphne, I always knew. I had felt that my powers had gotten tainted. It was obvious."

"Bloom….."

Bloom suddenly stood up, a determined look in her eyes. If she was going to have to sacrifice the flame for the sake of her sister and friends, she was going to do it the right way. There would be no more whines and no more tears about it. Her stupidity…. No it wasn't really her fault.

She had been a naïve second year at Alfea when she was transformed into Dark Bloom. Her friends had never blamed her but Bloom felt ashamed.

If she had been a little more careful, she wouldn't have been tainted and the wishes wouldn't have such awful compensations. Bloom walked out of her room, taking no notice of the nature fairy who tried to talk to her.

She headed over to Stella's room where her friends were seated. Stella scowled at her when she saw her enter the room. She was angry at her and was about to say something when Bloom's word startled her.

"I will do it. I was a magic less being for sixteen years and I can live without my powers."

Bloom's eyes hardened as she took in their shocked expressions. She wouldn't have sacrificed the Flame because it was a part of her. It was molded to fit her personality and to give it up would mean to give up a part of herself.

She wasn't willing to do that. Her powers had saved the dimension, yet she couldn't go on knowing that she would completely corrupt the Dragon's Flame if she kept it. It was safer in Daphne's hands because the nymph could purify the Flame and protect it properly.

A chuckle escaped Bloom's lips as she remembered her conversation with Daphne. When she had mentioned the compensation, Daphne had become silent for a few seconds. Her silence had spoken volumes and Bloom eventually realized that to give up her powers, she would have to give up something greater.

She had been horrified when she had learnt what it was but accepted her fate as it was irreversible. She had fought fate for too long and now it was time to end the battle.

"Bloom…. Are you even listening to us?" These words snapped her back to reality and she looked at Stella who had been speaking. Stella's eyes shone with happiness, which made a small smile, appear on her own face.

"I just want to say that I am sorry for behaving like this. Please do forgive me and let the ceremony commence." There was sadness in her voice which was picked up by Tecna.

"_Something is wrong… Bloom never sounds sad these days. There is something more to this situation." _

Before she could voice her concerns, the guardians appeared and said "It seems that you have resolved to give up the mighty power that you possess, Princess of Domino."

As Bloom nodded, the guardians started chanting an ancient spell .A harsh wind blew through the room making the rest of the Winx shiver.

Chara who had a sad expression on her face looked at her fairy. She was proud of her because she had shown strength of character when she decided to give up her life to save the rest.

Bloom suddenly screamed as she felt her power being ripped out of her. A dark portal appeared underneath her, which began to suck her in. Stella shouted "No Bloom!What's going on?"

A figure cloaked in white appeared behind her and whispered "Bloom knew…. She knew that this was the ultimate sacrifice that she would have to make. She is a brave young girl and I hope that her memory lives on in everyone's hearts."

Stella said "Who are you? What do you mean?"

"I'm a figure from the past. I also mean exactly what I say." With these enigmatic words she disappeared.

A bright light shone from the portal, blinding the rest of the Winx Club. When the light died down, they noticed ashes where Bloom had once stood.

A wail echoed through the room "No Bloom!"

Meanwhile in the palace of Domino, a light appeared in Daphne's room. The light grew brighter until it materialized into a young girl.

Daphne fell on the floor and groaned. That had hurt as it wasn't every day that she could feel…. Wait a minute, she could feel? Did that mean that her sister….? Tears fell from eyes as she thought of never being with her sister again.

Her thoughts became melancholic as she stepped out of the room to go and greet her parents. They would be happy to see her, yet sad to learn that their second daughter, Princess Eirwen 'Bloom' von Pherusa was no more.

**A/N: - Thank you for reading this story. Do review and give me your insight on this story. I wasn't originally planning on killing Bloom but things somehow don't always turn out the way you want them to , do they? **

**The reason why I haven't written about Flora and Tecna's wishes is because I don't know what they would wish for. **

**Once again, Please review! **

**And this story isn't complete ….. However that is a tale for another time. Sayonara! **


End file.
